Annoying Orange: Ask Orange 1
Transcript: Fri-day! (fri-day Orange music plays tune ask) Orange: Hey hey fruit lovers! It's me...Orange! And you know what that means? Fries: It's Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday! Orange: Nope! It's only Monday! Fries: (sighs in relief) Orange: Looks like, you're going to have a ketchup! (laughs) Dane: (with ketchup, and sprayed) Fries: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Orange: I've heard you guys had a lot of questions for me, isn't that right, Laptop? Laptop: What are you, joking? (chuckles) ''You're fans have been blowin' me up! Orange: Yeah, literally! ''(Orange and Laptop laughing) Laptop: Wait. What? KA-BOOOOOOMMMM! Fresh Rips Voice: It's time for Ask Orange! Orange: Alright, Apples, let's get to the questions! Dane: You've been around quite a while! How do you stay fresh? Orange: Oh, that's easy, I'd just go for a good peel! (laughs, Dane rips face make off) 'Ow!!!' Most Annoying Sound Dane: Noah asks. What's the Most Annoying Sound you can make? Orange: Huuuuh. I've to go with... (Most Annoying Sound babbling, the lens of the camera braking) Wii Pony Dane: Jackie asks. What happened to your wii pony? Orange: Nuh! I had to let him go, he needed a more stable environment! (laughing) Spit Seeds Pear Dane: How long can you spit seeds at, Pear? Orange: Huuuh. I don't know, let's find out. Hey. Hey Pear! Pear: Huh? (Orange hacking all of the seeds at, Pear screams) Is Marshmallow A Boy Or A Girl? Dane: Is Marshmallow a boy or a girl? Orange: Wow. I thought everyone knew that, Marshmallow, was a-- (static, the screen turned into, appeared in 5 seconds, static Orange's) Orange: --there you've it, now, you finally know what, Marshmallow, is too! Marshmallow: Mmmmmmmmmm. (after the last Marshmallow's eat rainbows) Marshmallow: I taste like rainbows! (laughs) Midget Apple and Orange Dane: Tim says, I think you should show Midget Apple a little more respect, get it, little? Orange: (laughing) ''It's funny because he's little! ''(laughing) Midget Apple: Yeah...thanks a lot, Tim... Really Loudly Dane: Olivia asks. How can you talk? Orange: REALLY LOUDLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''(laughs)'' Singing Dane: Hey Orange. Who's your favorite singer? Orange: Me! LALALALALALALALALALALA-- Corner Midget Apple and Pear Dane: Shad asks. When are you gonna make a terminator show, with Orange as Arnold, Pear as Robert Patrick, and Midget Apple as John Connor? Orange: Huuuuh. Sorry, Shad! I don't think that's gonna happen! (conner body turns back, Pear and Midget Apple portest, has a machine gun) Midget Apple: I bought this machine gun for nothin'? Squash Dane: Grace asks. If Orange is Orange, what's Strawberry? Orange: Oh, that's easy, SQUASH! Strawberry: What? That dosen't even make any sence! Orange: No, SQUASH! (by an accident, Squash and Strawberry scream, squashes a Orange's) Orange: WHOA!! Looks like, you're in a real jam! (laugh) Squash: Eeeeewwww! Gross! The End Dane: Miguel asks. Can I've a question on your show? Orange: You sure can, Miguel, and so can everyone else, just leave a question for me in the comment section below for the next episode, now start asking some questions, do it, do it now, c'mon, ask some questions, you're not asking, c'mon, guys, let's do it! (End credits rolls)